Fred Gets Dissed At Bible School
Fred Gets Dissed at Bible School is the 35th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on June 4, 2009. Transcript Fred: (flushes the toilet) Hey, it's Fred! (brushes his hair) And I'm gonna go to Bible school today! (screams, camera zooms to his face) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Yeah! I can't wait! The reason why is because my mom said that we need to be more religious or something. I mean, I really don't know what that word means but whatever! I still want to go. My mom thinks that if we're more religious, then she won't be an alcoholic anymore. I mean, I guess we'll see if it works. See you guys later! (screams of excitement, runs to the door and opens it) Whoo! Can't wait! (closes the door, Fred runs to get to Bible school) (screen fades in black) (screen fades back to Fred screaming as he ran back after a couple hours at bible school) Fred: (screams) I hate Bible school!!! I mean, don't get me wrong or anything; I like the Bible school part, (angrily) but I did NOT like the kids! The kids were so vicious! I mean, they kept on dissing me with these Year One jokes. I mean, I don't know if you've heard of the movie, but there's this movie called "Year One" that's coming out the middle of June, and I guess there's like a bunch of jokes that go along with the movie or something. Those hackin' kids kept on saying that I'm so "Year One" which means that they think I lived back in that time period. But seriously, I live in the same time period as them! Oh my gosh, and Kevin and Judy were there, and I was like trying to pay attention to the Bible or whatever, and they kept on saying, "Oh, you're so year one because you don't even have a DVD player yet!" That one was so hurtful because it's not my fault that my mom doesn't have very much money! (screams, camera zooms into his mouth, stops screaming) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: I'm sorry. I just had to let out that scream or else I would've hurt someone very badly! Oh my gosh, and other kids kept on playing ducks and drakes and saying that I was so year one because I still have a portable cassette player instead of an MP3 player. I mean, whatever, I don't have enough money for those fancy appliances! Well, guess what? My mom still makes enough money to get us by because she works the corners. I really don't know how working in the corners makes you money. I mean, I really don't even know what it means, but she said it makes us money so, whatever! I'm gonna get revenge on Kevin and Judy for making fun of me. I'm gonna tell them some year one jokes. Maybe a better way to get revenge on them is to make them some food, and put poison in it, and then they'll SUFFER! Ha... (also in slow motion) ...ha! (he falls on the floor) (screen cuts to Fred after he gets up, back to normal motion) Fred: Don't even second guess me for one second, I'll poison them! (laughs) Just kidding. (laughs) My counselor gave me medicine to control that kind of behavior. (screen cuts to Fred outside) Fred: Okay. Kevin and Judy are on the swing set so I'm gonna go up to them and tell 'em some hardcore Year One jokes! Ha ha! They're gonna be SO fended when I tell them these hardcore offensive jokes. (walks to Kevin and Judy) Fred's in the house, yo! Oh yeah. Kevin, you're so year one that you haven't even gotten a liposuction yet. Bird! Kevin: (offscreen) Oh my gosh, Fred. If you're gonna tell the Year One joke actually make it be offensive. Fred: Whatever. It was really offensive. Okay, Judy, you're so year one that you're still down right attractive. Judy: (offscreen) Um, sorry to break it to you, Fred, but that was actually a compliment. Kevin: (offscreen) Wow, Fred. Why don't you just go cry to your mom? Oh wait! She's probably at the bar! Fred: (to Kevin, runs away) Be quiet! My mom is not an alcoholic! (crys) Gosh! (screen cuts to Fred back in his house) Fred: (sadly) Whatever! Those Year One jokes that I told them we're so down right hardcore and they know it! Why do they have to be so mean?! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred, stop that crying! You're so year one that you only have one shirt! Fred: Mom, you're not supposed to be mean to me, you're supposed to be my mom! (softly, to everyone) Okay, whatever. Even though it's nothing in my life ever works out, I'm still happy with this because I'm a humble person. (sings) I am happy with my life, even though people are mean! YEAAAHHH!!! (high note opera impression, stop singing) Okay. Well, I'm gonna go because my mom wants me to help her pop some of those zits on her back. Peace out, home dawg! (Fred) Fred: (offscreen) Ew! Oh my gosh, mom! That zit had a lot of pus in it! Description Fred goes to Bible school to become more in touch with his religion, but the other kids attending make fun of him using Year One jokes. Fred Gets Dissed At Bible School is a 2-part FRED video on YouTube. PART 1: Fred gets to go to Bible School. The reason is that Fred's Mom said that the family needed to be more religious. Fred still wants to go even though he doesn't know what that means. He thought it would make his mom not an alcoholic. He goes to see if it works. Part 1 ends. PART 2: When he comes back, he yells "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I HATE BIBLE SCHOOL!" But not the story, he hated the KIDS! They were dissing with jokes about a movie called Year One that came out in the middle of June. Kevin and Judy said he is so year one he doesn't have A DVD PLAYER yet. It was so hurtful because it was not his fault he couldn't afford one. The other kids were saying random year one jokes. Fred gets his revenge on Kevin and Judy by telling THEM year one jokes. He thought another way was to make food, and put poison in it so they would suffer. Then he didn't like that idea. So he told the year one jokes to them. Fred's mom tells a joke to him. Then he forgets about it. Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Judy (voice only) * Kevin (voice only) * Fred's Mom (voice only) Category:Videos